


The Princess and the Pidge

by ZTNBooks



Series: Voltron Omorashi/Watersports [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Allura wants to play, but Pidge is reluctant. Pidge's teasing leads Allura to discover something new about herself.





	The Princess and the Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't have a piss kink...! You guys gotta believe me. Please.

Pidge felt a weight drape over her back, pushing her head down. She grumbled, dropping her work back onto the table.

“Pidge.” Allura’s voice filled her ear. Her arms came to wrap around Pidge and she rested her head on her shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against Pidge’s, soft skin rubbing against a warm face. 

Pidge couldn’t stay upset at her. Not when she was like this.

“Come on, Pidge. You promised you’d play with me two Vargas ago.”

“Yeah, I said I’d do it after I finish this.”

Allura let more of her weight flop onto Pidge, groaning exasperatedly as she did so. “You’re taking much too long.”

“It’s not like it’s going to fix itself.”

Allura huffed, pulling away from Pidge to stand back and cross her arms. Her eyebrows furrowed and the corners of her mouth turned down. It was her signature look of disappointment. She tugged on the sleeves of her nightgown, clearly impatient that Pidge hadn’t immediately dropped what she was doing to pay attention to her.

Pidge glanced down at the contraption she’d been working on, then glanced back up at the fidgeting Allura. The choice between the two was easy to make and she stood, gesturing for Allura to follow her.

The Princess scurried after her, a smile spreading across her face. After a moment, she ran in front of Pidge, grabbing the smaller girl’s hand and dragging her along.

Pidge’s prior hesitation was forgotten as Allura’s excitement rubbed off on her. She followed the Princess down the hallways of the Castle-Ship until they reached Allura’s bedchambers.

Allura pushed through the doors eagerly, revealing the dimly lit, but lavish, room. Each wall was covered with sheer, pale blue curtains. The shimmery fabric distracted from the bland metal walls behind them. A bed piled high with fluffy pillows was shoved into the far right corner of the room. Other pieces of furniture, like a dresser and vanity, were arranged around the room, but Pidge barely had time to register them. Allura was already pulling her towards the bed before the doors had even begun to close behind them.

Pidge had barely managed to kick her shoes off before Allura yanked her down onto the bed. She manhandled Pidge until she was straddling her stomach.

“You’re quite the tease,” Allura murmured, fingers skimming the waistband of Pidge’s pajama pants. She pulled the elastic away from Pidge’s hips, letting her skin brush against Pidge’s.

“You’re just impatient,” Pidge grumbled, swatting at Allura’s hands in mock annoyance. They played this game every time. Allura would fall into this needy, seductive persona and Pidge would pretend she wasn’t as desperate for it as Allura was. But Pidge’s skin was burning up with want. She was sure her face was flushed, plainly visible on her pale skin for Allura to see.

“I’m always impatient when it comes to you.”

Pidge was definitely blushing now, embarrassed by Allura’s admission. “That’s not true.”

Allura had moved her hands under Pidge’s shirt. Her hands were cold and Pidge shuddered under the touch. Allura cupped Pidge’s bare breasts, the size difference between them accentuated as Allura’s hands encompassed her chest.

“I want to see you,” Allura said. Her eyes raked over Pidge’s form.

“I’m right here.” Pidge smirked, amused at her joke.

Allura pouted and Pidge sucked in a sharp breath. The Princess was so beautiful under her. Her white hair splayed out over the pillow in waves. Her blue eyes seemed to bore into Pidge, making her feel exposed, even with all her clothes still on. Her hands were on Pidge, filling her with heat even though they were cold. She glowed, literally. Her cheek marks emitted the faintest blue glow, captivating and gorgeous. She was perfect and Pidge felt unbelievably lucky to be able to have her.

“Take these off,” Allura commanded, slipping her hands out of Pidge’s shirt to tug at her pants.

Pidge laughed, rolling off of Allura to struggle her way out of her pants. She kicked them off the edge of the bed, turning back to Allura when she was done. She was commando under her pajama pants and the cold air drifting over her made her shiver.

“Happy?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Very,” Allura growled. She practically pounced on Pidge, locking their lips together as she worked to yank Pidge’s shirt off. She licked into Pidge’s mouth, easily overpowering the smaller girl. Pidge couldn’t stop the little groan that escaped her. She could feel Allura smiling against her.

Allura pulled back quickly to pull Pidge’s shirt over her head and toss it away. She then pulled her nightgown off, throwing it in the same direction she’d thrown Pidge’s shirt.

Pidge readied herself to be tackled and have Allura claim her mouth again. But instead, Allura motioned for her to scoot up to the head of the bed. When Pidge didn’t move fast enough, she started lightly pushing her.

Allura seemed pleased once Pidge was leaning back against the mountain of pillows at the headboard. She eased Pidge’s glasses off her face and placed them on the side table. Then she crouched over Pidge, leaning down to press a kiss to her mouth. Her hands fell onto Pidge’s waist, tracing invisible patterns there. Pidge realized a moment later that they weren’t just any patterns. They were Altean marks. Allura was tracing marks onto Pidge’s skin to mirror her own faintly glowing marks. 

Pidge looped her arms behind Allura’s neck, pulling her even closer and pressing their bodies together. She was so much bigger than Pidge. _So_ much wonderfully bigger, squishing Pidge into the mattress and making her feel engulfed in the Princess’s presence.

Allura pulled away, her breath still hot against Pidge’s mouth. “I want to taste you. May I?”

“_Please._”

The Princess slid down the bed, pushing Pidge’s legs apart to bury her face there. Pidge gasped as sudden, wet heat brushed over her clit. Allura’s tongue ghosted over her exposed skin, leaving her skin slick. Her hand immediately gravitated down to bury in Allura’s hair. 

Allura’s grip on her thighs tightened, her nails leaving tiny dents in Pidge’s skin. She pressed her face closer to Pidge’s heat, tongue lapping at the slick Pidge produced. She moaned into Pidge’s folds, the sensation shocking.

“Humans taste amazing,” the Princess groaned. She moved her thumbs to pull at Pidge’s labia, spreading her open so she could push her tongue into her.

Pidge jolted as the hot, slippery appendage slid into her. It stretched her as Allura shapeshifted to reach deeper and fill even her more. She could never get used to the feeling of it. It didn’t help that Allura had slipped her thumbs in alongside her now tentacle-like tongue. 

“I’m the only- oh shit…” Pidge’s grip in Allura’s hair tightened as a spike of pleasure shot up her spine. “I’m the only human you’ve tasted.”

Allura pulled back, her tongue shrinking back to its normal size. Pidge let go of the grip she had on her hair. Allura wiped her chin with the back of a hand. “Yes, but if this is what all humans taste like, then I can safely say they all taste amazing.”

“That makes it sound like you’re going to eat us.”

Allura leaned over Pidge, bracing herself on one arm. “You’re the only one I’d eat up. You’re sweet. So, so sweet.”

“Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much bett- Oh! Fuck...”

Allura had unceremoniously shoved three fingers into Pidge’s opening. It was easy with how wet she was, dripping onto the sheets below her with spit and slick. Pidge grabbed at the sheets as Allura crooked her fingers, pressing them up against her front wall.

“Allura…” Pidge bucked up into her touch, trying to get her deeper. But the Princess knew her tricks and didn’t let herself fall victim to them. She kept her thrusts shallow, teasing Pidge with each press of her fingertips.

Pidge _whined_ at the denial. She braced her feet on the bed, thrusting her hips up to again try and get Allura deeper.

Allura dropped down to brace herself upright with an elbow instead of her arm, bringing herself closer to Pidge. It effectively stopped Pidge’s attempts since she had no space to squirm under Allura’s body. However, it didn’t stop her from pitching a fit.

She kicked her legs out, fists clenching and unclenching in the sheets. “Princess, please!”

Allura swooped low to kiss her again. “Why are you rushing? Don’t you enjoy your time with me?”

Pidge’s expression flattened as she gave Allura her most unimpressed look. “The quicker you finish this, the quicker I can go back to fixing the healing pods.”

Allura’s fingers stilled where they were buried inside Pidge. “That hurt, Katie. Can’t you humor me, at the least?”

“I was joking, Allura. You dragged me here and now you’re just playing with me… You can’t blame me for being impatient!” Pidge pouted, knowing that with a flutter of her eyelashes, she could get Allura to do whatever she wanted. “I thought you were going to give me a good time, but now you’re just messing with me. Denying me pleasure and making me beg for you. You’re not satisfying me at all, yet you were so eager to get me in your bed.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed, her lips drawing thin as she fell for Pidge’s bait. “I’m not satisfying you? I wanted to spend time with you and draw out our fun together. But please, Pidge, tell me how I can satisfy you since I’m doing _such_ a bad job.”

Pidge grinned slyly, looping her arms around Allura’s back and pulling her down until they were pressed chest to chest. Allura’s arm was pinned between them, digits still hooked in Pidge’s entrance. “I want you to make me scream for you. Make me forget where I am and who I am. Make me yours, Princess.”

That was hook, line, and sinker.

Allura growled possessively, sitting up to straddle Pidge’s right thigh and twisting her wrist as she fucked Pidge on her fingers. Pidge squeezed her eyes shut, basking in the pleasure of finally getting what she’d been wanting.

Allura added another finger, furthering the stretch to Pidge’s cunt. It almost hurt with how wide she was being opened. Her muscles strained against the intrusion and she whimpered. But the Princess paid no mind to her sounds, knowing full well that Pidge enjoyed the burn and the stretch. 

She knew Pidge liked being pushed. Knew she liked being spread wide and open and fucked on Allura’s fingers and tongue. She knew that Pidge was close to coming, walls clenching rhythmically and breaths coming quicker. She brought down her free hand to rub at Pidge’s clit. The pad of her finger had just barely brushed Pidge’s clit, but that was enough to throw the smaller girl over the edge.

Her back arched and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. She pulled at the sheets, yanking them free from beneath the mattress.

Allura didn’t stop the movement of her hand. She fucked Pidge through her orgasm, pressing harder and harder against her front wall. With her other hand, she pinched and rubbed at Pidge’s clit. She didn’t give her any reprieve, pushing her over the edge of her first orgasm and into the beginnings of another one.

Pidge squirmed, kicking out at the overstimulation. She clawed at Allura’s arms, trying to stop the overwhelming pleasure. “It’s too much. Allura, it’s too much it’s- Oh, fuck. Again, I’m gonna again!”

Her nails nearly pierced Allura’s skin as she came again, grip tightening on both Allura’s arm and fingers. Wetness spurted out and over Allura’s hand, creating a puddle on the sheets.

But still, Allura didn’t stop. Pidge went limp after her second orgasm, but only for a second.

Suddenly, she was tensing again, eyebrows shooting up in shock.

“Allura! Allura, stop! I’m going to piss, I swear to God! Oh, shit!” She tried to buck the Princess off of her, but it was already too late.

Wetness spread over Allura’s hand again, but much more than had before. It was much hotter than before. The sound was absolutely obscene. But it was nearly drowned out by Pidge’s humiliated groan.

Allura couldn’t tear her gaze away, watching as her palm slowly filled with pale liquid. It spilled over, staining the sheets and no doubt sinking into the mattress. 

Pidge brought her hands up to cover her face, a pitiful whine escaping her. “Don’t look. Oh my God, Allura, don’t-”

The stream slowly tapered off, but the damage was done.

Silence filled the room. Pidge slowly eased her hands off her face, chancing a look at Allura.

“Princess? Are you… Are you getting off right now?”

Allura blinked, surprised. Then she realized that she’d been unconsciously grinding on Pidge’s bare thigh, fingers still deep inside Pidge. Something about the sight of her soaking, glittering wet digits buried inside her lover set her off. Something about having pleased her partner beyond their limits. About pushing Pidge so far that she couldn’t control her body’s response.

Before she could come up with a response to Pidge, some sort of explanation as to why she was so aroused by Pidge peeing on her, she was coming.

Her legs tightened on Pidge’s thigh and she cried out as her orgasm washed over her. It was blinding. Her vision whited out and she knew she’d accidentally hooked her fingers up inside Pidge when the younger girl jolted beneath her. Allura’s toes curled. Her muscles clenched and unclenched. Her fingers curled just as her toes had, the ones that were still in Pidge pressing harshly at her most sensitive spot.

The last pinpricks of pleasure drained from her at last and she eased her hand from the grip of Pidge’s pussy. Her fingers came free with a wet squelch, the suction caused by the extra fluid trying to suck Allura back in as she pulled free.

Allura and Pidge blinked at each other for a moment, an awkward silence filling the room.

Pidge quickly broke that silence. “I think you have a kink that we should talk about.”

Allura cringed at her suggestion. “How about I let you go back to fixing the healing pods?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ztnbooks/) if you want! And if you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments and I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
